


We found Hope in a Hopeless Place

by theshortstormtrooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Sad Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker Deserves Better, Slave Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshortstormtrooper/pseuds/theshortstormtrooper
Summary: One shot AU- Anakin and his mother were never found and stayed slaves on Tatooine. Anakin experienced many pains and trauma in his life that he feels like he has nowhere to go in life anymore. But one thing always prevails, and that is Hope.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	We found Hope in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope yall like it.

As Anakin laid on the rooftop of his home staring at the stars that littered the Tatooine sky, he thought of freedom. What is freedom? How do normal people live? What is life outside of Tatooine like? All these questions lingered in Anakin's mind as he gazed at the stars, enjoying the warmth and security it brought to his inner self.

Freedom was a bitter thing to think about among the slaves of Tatooine. Freedom was seen as idealistic, as a false dream that drives slaves to delusion and a quick death. It was a false hope pushed by the slave masters to knock out the weak and keep the strong in check. But, to Anakin and his mother it meant much more, it meant Hope.

Freedom is what kept him and his mother going when all was lost. For all the torment, trauma, and pain they experienced for years as slaves. Nothing else gave them that push then the thought of freedom, until recently. The day Anakin found his mother badly beaten and left to rot in the middle of the slave quarters. That was the incident that broke the barriers in his mind. Years of torment, anguish, and pain as a slave couldn't compare to the pain he felt at that moment. His mother was his beacon of light. The swan of the Lake and Eagle of the Sky. She was his life, and it was ripped away from him like a piece of bantha meat at a butcher stand.

After that day, Anakin has been a shell of a man he once was. People assumed he would be quick to anger and lash out at the perpetrators who killed his mother, they were wrong. He was numb, dull, paralyzed. He was like a lifeless droid that worked in the cantinas in Mos Eisley.

Tears started to build up in the corners of Anakin's eyes as the memories started to swarm his mind. He quickly brought his hands to his eyes and wiped the tears away to no avail. The stream came, then the steady flow of tears glided down his tan cheeks like the majestic waterfalls of Naboo. The streams immediately turned into rapids. The sobs turned him into a heaping mess.

As the sobs wracked his body, a weird sensation hit Anakin that stopped the tears and pain. The sensation felt good and full of light. Anakin couldn't really explain it, so he turned his gaze back to the sky. He traced the stars till he saw a bright sleek silver starship that glittered and brightened the night sky like the sun's rays streaming through a blinded window. As Anakin lingered his eyes on the ship, for the first time in over 20 years he found something truly extraordinary. He found an escape. He found Freedom. He found Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of turning this short oneshot into a full fledged story, if yall would like that please comment down below if you would like to see something like that.


End file.
